What Really Matters
by Pumpkineer
Summary: (One-shot fic) Harry decided that it’s time for the prophecy to be fulfilled. He wants to do it alone. Ron and Hermione decide against it. (set in their 6th year)
1. Destiny

TITLE: What Really Matters  
  
AUTHOR: Lily Cassandra G. Potter  
  
AUTHOR E-MAIL: samurai_gurl@fuckingwicked.com  
  
SPOILERS: Books 1-5  
  
RATING: PG-13 for language  
  
SHIPS: H/Hr  
  
CATEGORIES: Romance and a bit of Drama & Angst  
  
SUMMARY: (One-shot fic) Harry decided that it's time for the prophecy to be fulfilled. He wants to do it alone. Ron and Hermione decide against it. (set in their 6th year)  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
A/N: This is my debut piece so please forgive me for grammatical errors which I may unintentionally commit.  
  
READ AND REVIEW!!!  
  
I accept flames if I really deserve it but...  
  
~Lily  
  
P.S. Please inform me if the characters are a bit OoC. Thanks!  
  
+++================================+++  
  
"Destiny is not a matter of chance, it is a matter of choice; it is not a thing to be waited for, it is a thing to be achieved."  
~William Jennings Bryan  
+++================================+++  
  
It is time.  
  
As the dark skies loomed overhead in the ceiling of the Great Hall, every person within these walls knows not of the scene that they'll soon witness and which would forever be engraved in the memory of each.  
  
While these oblivious people eat peacefully, minding their own business, two individuals in the Gryffindor Common Room were doing the complete opposite. The atmosphere inside the room was of anguish, sadness and hurt.  
  
"Harry, how many times should I say this to you?? YOU— ARE — NOT — GOING — TO — FACE — YOUR — FATE — ALONE!" a redhead man who was already fuming with impatience, shouted at the face of his best friend.  
  
"Ron, it is my destiny, okay?? I already know that I was too stupid to recognize that Voldemort was tricking me last year and IT WAS MY FAULT that, Sirius got killed! Do you know how that feels?! Watching the last person who loved me get killed! AND THIS TIME, I'M NOT GOING TO LET ANY OF YOU KILL YOURSELF IN A BATTLE THAT WAS MEANT FOR ME!!!" Harry slammed his hand on the table between him and Ron.  
  
"DAMN IT!! Can't you give yourself a rest and for the first time, think that these things were never your FAULT?? It was You-Know-Who's okay? So don't act like a stupid git and acting like a bloody hero once again!! JUST THINK, HARRY, THINK!! What'll you do? Just barge in You-Know-Who's place and say 'Hey, stop killing people and fight me instead!!' ?? And what do you think will happen if you just left, eh? You're the one who's going to kill us BIT by BIT!! YOU'LL KILL US BY WORRYING OUR ASS OFF!!"  
  
"WHY COULDN'T YOU UNDERSTAND?? IT'S MY DESTINY TO BE IN THIS SHIT!! Not yours! And I've already planned what I'm going to do there!! That's why I'm telling you this, okay?? So you'll know where I'm headed and its better this way 'cos I know that no one's going to be killed tonight except me or Voldemort!! And don't you worry because I AM the one who'll be fighting, not you!! AND WHETHER I DIE TONIGHT OR NOT, AT LEAST, I'VE GIVEN THE PEOPLE I CONSIDERED A FAMILY, A PROPER GOODBYE!!"  
  
There was a silence as Harry and Ron glared at each other, both searching for something to say.  
  
And when Ron opened his mouth to say something —  
  
"STOP IT!!"  
  
A new voice shouted its' frustration.  
  
The person who shouted came into view from the shadows that made her invisible to the other two.  
  
Hermione.  
  
Her eyes were close to tears and her hair was a mess as though she was always clutching her hair in aggravation.  
  
Harry had a sudden thought about her ,seemingly more beautiful, even in that state. But he quickly brushed off the thought thinking that he should deal with those feelings later. And then, the anguish was back again. But it was not directed to any of the person he's with at the present but at the person (if you would call him that) who destroyed his life.  
  
He and Ron stared at her as many windows in the Gryffindor tower shattered due to the extreme tension and rage the people inside emitted.  
  
"Harry, you really don't know how we feel at this moment," She said with an odd expression on her face. But they knew that pain was also brewing inside her.  
  
It was not a question but more of a statement.  
  
"We feel so much pain and here you are, making us feel more like you're abandoning us for that bloody prophecy. I know— we know that it was all hard for you. Sirius' death, the prophecy, your fate that was waiting for you in the Dark Lord's hands. Thus, we feel that you are seeking something more deep than life itself. And here we are, waiting for you to come into our waiting arms. But, you never did."  
  
She paused. By now, there were uncontrollable tears which were flowing down from her eyes to her chin.  
  
As Harry and Ron both made a move as if to wipe Hermione's tears, they saw something in her eyes that urged them to stop.  
  
It was their first time to see her REALLY cry from such emotions. Yes, they've seen her cry a few times before, yet it was because of only one emotion. It was of happiness, sadness or extreme anguish. But this time, they couldn't tell which emotion was forcing her to be in so much pain.  
  
She was hurt.  
  
Then, she continued.  
  
"With so many things that people expect from you, your heart and mind were burdened so much that you nearly forgot that there are still people caring for you and loving you. And I know... I know because I am one of them. And Ron too. And Ginny, Neville, Luna, Dumbledore and many others. And do you know who suffers more than you do?? ME! You know why?? Because I lo— I cared for you, maybe more than you ever did... We were best friends for six whole years and here you are, slowly walking away from us, afraid that we're going to be the next on You-know-who's hit list! —Yes, Harry, I know that you're doing that for a while now— YOU HAVE TO KNOW NOW THAT YOU ARE WITH US UNTIL THIS VERY MOMENT BECAUSE WE CHOSE TO!! And stop that bloody drama now, because what you were saying is not true! IT— WAS— NEVER—YOUR — FAULT!" Hermione said slowly, gritting her teeth because of mixed emotions.  
  
"And what's this destiny you're talking about?? You make your own destiny, Harry... not some insect-like seer who can never predict the future without rolling her eyes and having a seizure!! This is your life, Harry... and nobody except you, can change it."  
  
She said this all with a voice that indicated the end of the conversation.  
  
She looked at the two most important people in her life with such love for both of them yet with very different feelings. She glanced at Ron and she saw that his mouth was open and his eyes were as wide as saucers. Her love for him was just as a brother and she was almost sure that he knew it too.  
  
Then seeing Hermione staring at him made him go back to earth and immediately he looked away.  
  
Afterwards, she turned to Harry who was currently looking interestedly on his shoes.  
  
She smiled grimly, and told her last words to Harry.  
  
"Look at me, Harry..."  
  
When she received no reply nor movement from him, Hermione placed her hand to his cheek and forced it upward, thus making him face her. Although, his face was already facing Hermione, his eyes still lingered on something else.  
  
"Look at me..."  
  
This time, her voice was quite filled with force.  
  
It made him look at her with those beautiful green eyes of him, formerly bright.  
  
Now, what Hermione saw made her heart break. His eyes told her something near similar to her pain.  
  
His eyes looked like it was lifeless. Its usual bright cheery color had somehow turned to dull green. What's more is that these great green pools which were windows to his soul had tears lingering at the side of his eyes.  
  
He was in misery.  
  
Yet she knew that her next words must be said, once and for all.  
  
"You, Harry Potter, shall make your destiny... and that's to emerge out of your battle victorious. Bear in mind that nobody's going to die in this war except HIM."  
  
Hermione's voice was dangerously low but she stated her words briefly yet clearly.  
  
With a heavy sigh, she continued.  
  
"I know you can do it... although, you shall need us there and we shall be there. No one's going to change our decision, Harry... not even Voldemort himself. Nor our loyalty for each other will never waver. We shall be there beside you, no matter what happens and sooner or later, you'll realize, its not that bad after all. Remember that, Harry, Remember that..."  
  
Then, a bitter smile crossed her lips.  
  
She dropped her right hand which she had been using to hold Harry's chin, to her sides and with that, she left him staring after her, taking in all the words she has just said.  
  
Afterwards, he turned to the other man in the room, uneasily.  
  
Ron looks at him for a moment with that odd look in his eyes then followed Hermione's suit out of the portrait hole.  
  
Alone in the common room, Harry then released all the tears that he had been holding in the past few minutes then said to himself,  
  
"I've been an idiot and I loved her too much to notice anything."  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+= +=+=+  
  
Hermione entered the great hall crying loudly which catched the attention of most students. Seeing that it was only the bookworm and thinking that she and Ron had another traditional rows, they turned back to their own businesses.  
  
She walked towards Ginny, the only girl she trusted her life with, then poured all the things that had happened in the Common Room.  
  
As usual, Ginny just listened all the while, until her friend stopped rambling.  
  
'Okay, inhale. Exhale. It's over now, Hermione... He's going to realize that he was wrong about his choice' the bushy-haired girl thought to herself.  
  
'Are you sure?'  
  
'Yes... NO.I mean yes, I'm quite sure.'  
  
I think.  
  
Then suddenly, Ron Weasley pushed open the door to the Great Hall, his face red and his right eye was twitching dangerously.  
  
At this moment, people were already wondering about what probably happened because it was their first time to see Ron THAT angry and without the famous Harry Potter following behind him.  
  
They got more surprises when they saw him sit beside Hermione, fuming. They watched him as he gritted his teeth, complaining loudly about something that occurred between the Wonder Trio.  
  
They caught snippets of what he and Hermione were talking about like, "...only thinking about us. What about himself, eh?" "Ron, please keep your voice down..." "...sometimes his head is soo thick to think about what our feelings really are! Hemione, why can't he understand that we also love him??"  
  
The ramblings went on and on until the other people got tired of eavesdropping to whatever took place between the three best friends.  
  
In the end, Ginny Weasley used her sedative charm to calm his brother down.  
  
"Ron, just let him be. He has lost so much in his life that he is already confused to what he should do or not. Let's just give him some time to think and no one knows, maybe he'll have some sense in him."  
  
She said these with finality in her voice that Ron started to cool down a bit.  
  
Then, as Hermione's tears began to dry up, without warning, the door slammed open and there, in the doorway, stood The-Boy-Who-Lived.  
  
'Finally.'  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+ =+=+=+ FLASHBACK: (Harry's POV) In the Common Room,  
  
'Damn, damn, damn'.  
  
'She was right, and I've been acting like an idiot...'  
  
As I sit here in the couch in front of the fireplace, I couldn't help but think about the words I unconsciously said a while ago.  
  
'She said she suffers more than I do. Why??! She doesn't have a horrible past like mine! She doesn't have a lightning bolt shape scar in her forehead! She—'  
  
'She's in love with you. And you're in love with her too'.  
  
'Who are you? And what are you saying? I don't even know what love is!'  
  
'I'm your other self, idiot boy. If you don't know what love is, then what do you call the care your friends and Sirius had given to you?'  
  
'I-I—'  
  
'What do you call the butterflies in your stomach when you talk about someone in particular? What about your endless concern for someone? The thing that saved you from Voldemort's curse? What about the sacriffice your mother ma—'  
  
'Okay, okay... I know what love is but what are you saying about being in love with Hermione?? She is only my bestfriend! The bookworm of our year! The one who's always there for me! The cleverest witch in our year! Yes, I love her and she loves me too! Like I loved Ginny as a sister! And she loves me too as a brother she never had! I will never lover her like that! And she will never love me like that either! Although... I- I don't know. but...'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'NO! I will never love her like that!'  
  
'Harry, Harry, Harry... you're still confused? What are you saying? Never? My boy, NEVER has a very complicated yet simple meaning. Do you even know what you are saying? If you're not in love with our very own Hermione, then, how do you see her?'  
  
'I-I see her as a sister... but, there's something else... it's more than that. I- I DON'T KNOW!'  
  
'...'  
  
'OKAY! I give up now! I'm in love with her and so what?!'  
  
'And?'  
  
'...'  
  
'What are you going to do about it now?'  
  
'I- I don't underst— OH MY GOD! I should protect her! And Ron too. And Ginny. And everyone else. They'll be on top of Voldemort's hit list! What'll I do??'  
  
'Harry, where are you now?'  
  
'In Hogwarts of course...'  
  
'And? Doesn't Voldemort fear Dumbledore? And with Dumbledore here, he--'  
  
'He can protect everyone else I love and they won't be in the Dark Lord's reach!'  
  
'Good boy... and?'  
  
'I'm going to fight Voldemort alone so he couldn't hurt my friends! And Hermione too...'  
  
'Are you sure about your decision?'  
  
'Yes, I'm quite sure about it. I'm going in there alone whether they like it or not. Nobody's going to change my decision...''  
  
'Then, what're you waiting for?'  
  
And with that, I stood up and went out of the Common Room to tell them I've made up my mind.  
  
'Nobody could change that. Not even Hermione, because I'm doing this for her. Nobody.'  
  
End Of Flashback... =+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+ =+=+=+  
  
'Finally.'  
  
He casually walked over to the Gryffindor table then stopped in front of his two best friends and said, "I'm going in there alone, whether you like it or not..."  
  
The reaction these eleven words got was what made Harry immediately regret his move.  
  
Ron Weasley, who stood up with a tightened jaw, was about to punch Harry to get some sense into him when Hermione got there first.  
  
SLAP.  
  
The whole room got quiet.  
  
When Harry entered the Great Hall in the first place, they thought that he was going to admit his mistake and let the two of them go with him in the Battle that was meant to happen.  
  
Boy, how wrong they were.  
  
It seemed that Harry was more stubborn than they thought.  
  
Yet as Hermione slaps him across his face, it appears that he has already prepared himself for any reaction he may get.  
  
The-Boy-Who-Lived narrowed his eyes and touched his left cheek where there was a big red mark that she had made by slapping him hard.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
The result was inevitable.  
  
Hermione's eyes once again filled with uncontrollable tears and she cried out, not caring about anyone who might hear her.  
  
"How could you?! I thought that you've already realized that you were wrong about your decision about fighting Voldemort alone! I've told you Harry, we're going to that battle, even with a stupid prophecy stating that you should be the only one who can kill the Dark Lord— "  
  
The tension in the room increased when Harry interrupted her and said, "I only came here to let you know that I'm going to do it alone and I thought..." he paused and then continued, "I thought that, you should at least know about it before I go."  
  
And with that, he turned around and started to walk out of the room when he was stopped by a gentle hand which was holding onto his arm.  
  
"Didn't you get it yet?" Hermione asked him faintly, her eyes dried of tears and it seemed that she was already beyond crying.  
  
He turned to look at her.  
  
Harry's heart broke yet again but he was too stubborn to let anybody know what he was feeling right now.  
  
Before he could answer, however, she beat him to it.  
  
"Do you know what the 'power the Dark Lord knows not' that you have? It was love, Harry and it is in you... Remember that your mother's love was what saved you from his clutches, right? And you succeeded against him with that. You could do it again. I really—"  
  
Once again, she was disrupted by Harry and his next words hurt her like nothing else in this world.  
  
"I know, 'Mione... but I- I already have someone else here to remind me of my mother's love yet the way I love that someone is just more than my whole life. I love her, and I don't want her to be killed because of me..." he said, pointing at his chest.  
  
With that, Hermione broke down to her knees, sobbing.  
  
Harry reluctantly turned around again, yet receiving a punch from Ron in doing so. The red-headed man was already seething with anger and when he was about to give Harry another blow, the green eyed boy gave him a bittersweet smile as if telling him, 'save it, I don't deserve your anger..'  
  
Harry then turned his back to Ron and as he walked towards the door, a voice called out to him and made his heart do somersaults.  
  
"Although, you have someone else in your heart, please, oh please, never forget about me, about us... and do tell me, who is this girl?? Make sure that she's worthy or I'll hex her into oblivion!! Cos' you know what? I- I'm in love with you, Harry James Potter... I really am!"  
  
Harry halted in front of the door and made a move as if to turn back again, yet he thought against it.  
  
He then said in a tone almost above a whisper the three words that had reverberated through the walls of Hogwart's and would forever change the lives of the two people who were involved.  
  
"It's you, Hermione..."  
  
After that, he opened the door and ran... ran as fast as he can to a place— he didn't know...  
  
He said those words.  
  
Those words that would soon cause an uproar in the great hall.  
  
He said it not only to her, but also to the people who stood, shocked at what they have witnessed.  
  
He had said them.  
  
And that's what really matters...right now.  
  
A/N: Soo.. uhmm.. do you like it?  
  
~Lily  
  
P.S. Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review PLEASE!! 


	2. Faith

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
A/N:  
  
Thank you all for the reviews!  
  
Forgive me for my lame excuse of attempted humor.  
  
I hope that you'll like this chapter. ;p  
  
Lily  
  
CHAPTER II: Faith  
  
_'The setting of a great hope is like the setting of the sun.  
The brightness of our life is gone.'  
Henry Wadsworth Longfellow_

_ HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED, GONE AT LAST!  
  
'A year ago, muggles have been reported missing as well as muggle-born witches and wizards alike. There had been many killings and the Dark Lord was gaining control. But when Harry Potter, also known as The-Boy-Who- Lived, suddenly went missing (or left, as some of our sources tell us), our world was abandoned in hopelessness. Our last hope was gone.  
  
Then, just yesterday, the whole Wizarding World was awakened by a huge explosion in the middle of the night, somewhere in northeast London. It seemed that a great battle just occurred there. The Aurors and top Ministry Officials informed us that they arrived at the scene in astonishment since every single thing they saw, was not in ruins. It seemed that the whole place was amazingly peaceful as if an explosion never took place. Yet, it was all too peaceful. The top of the trees and the grass beneath them, as the Ministry says, seemed to tell them about the struggle to survive in a magical battle which took place in that location. But as the Aurors carefully explored the place, they got more surprises than they first expected. In the middle of the little paradise (as the persons involved say), was a heap of ash. "It definitely does not belong there," Sir William Ruston of the Auror Division of the Department of Defense told the Daily Prophet. They further explained that it was a powerful human's remains (The ashes were so dark that it was confirmed that it was a ruthless man's residue). Then they said that there was a note on top of the heap of ash. Professionals say that it was written by someone we thought we would never see or hear again.  
  
It was no doubt written by Harry Potter a.k.a.The-Boy-Who-Lived.  
  
'He's gone.'  
  
These two words were read by a ministry official. He was almost 'bouncing', as some of his colleagues say, after realization dawned upon the officer.  
  
He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, is indeed gone. He was killed by none other than Harry Potter now known as The-Boy-Who-Defeated-The-Dark-Lord.'_  
  
The article went on about the theories on how Harry Potter defeated You- know-who, where Harry Potter is currently staying, more theories, celebrations going on, and a few other explanations concerning the mystical place where the battle occurred. At last, at the bottom of the page, written in bold, 'Daily Prophet, 18th of September, written by AngeLica Perez'.  
  
With a sigh, Hermione Granger, 7th year Head Girl, threw the newspaper aside and stood up in frustration. Unlike the other students, she was not celebrating the defeat of the Evil Wizard who made other people's lives hell. She was, however, still contemplating about the unforgettable incident which happened to her a year ago during that fateful Halloween night.  
  
FLASHBACK In the Great Hall,  
  
(Hermione's POV)  
  
"It's you, Hermione..."  
  
As he said those words, my heart literally stopped.  
  
I couldn't breathe.  
  
Did he mean that—?  
  
My question was never completed nor answered.  
  
I heard the door bang open, and in a split second, he was gone.  
  
It took me (and the rest of the school) a few minutes to realize what just happened.  
  
I didn't know if I should have laughed or cried at that time.  
  
So, I did both.  
  
I laughed and laughed and laughed.  
  
I laughed till I couldn't breathe anymore.  
  
I didn't realize that there were also tears running across my face.  
  
Three words kept repeating in my mind.  
  
He loves me, He loves me, He loves me...  
  
I was torn between happiness and grief.  
  
I didn't notice Ron, who also had tears in his eyes, run towards the door but was stopped by Ginny who was holding unto him very tightly that her brother lost feelings in his fingers. I didn't notice Cho and her friends in the Ravenclaw table with utmost horror in their faces. I also ignored Malfoy in the Slytherin table who was already paler than his slicked blond hair. I didn't see Lavender and Parvati make a perfect imitation of freshly caught salmon in dry land. I didn't notice Professor Mcgonagall tighten her lips and Professor Dumbledore with that odd look in his face (disappointment?).  
  
I shut the world from myself and my feelings.  
  
And with that final decision, I allowed myself to collapse to the sadness and regret.  
  
I fainted.  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
Since Hermione Granger fell unconscious, she never heard of the conversations which took place in that room.  
  
A person outside the Great Hall would be wondering if someone dropped a nuclear bomb in that area. People suddenly broke out from their trances and shocked selves and began to shout their protests to the Headmaster while the other half of the student population, or the girls, were shrieking because of the dramatic scene they've just witnessed.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, is it true?" "Headmaster, Hermione says that Harry shall be the only one who can defeat—...." "What are they saying about 'the power he knows not'?" "What is the prophecy they're talking about?" "Why didn't you stop Harry leaving Hermione?" "Professor, is he coming back?" "What is the battle they're talking about?" "Sir, is Mister Harry Potter leaving?" These questions where all directed to the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Then, a few seconds later, a large amount of people, mostly the male population, to be precise, became aware of the incident and struggled not to run after Harry and beat him out of his wits. They roared in rage at Harry, not caring who he was and how powerful he is, but only because he hurt their precious and most loved Hermione.  
  
(Hermione had a great change over the summer. Most of the guys in the school suddenly became more aware of her presence, thus making her male best friends more protective over her.)  
  
Others, however, were speaking rather noisily about the confessions they've heard.  
  
"Did you see Hermione Granger slap The-Boy-Who-Lived's face?" "Well, how about his reaction?" "Did you hear her confession of love to Harry Potter? I mean, for a moment there, I thought she was going to lose it!" "Oh, and Harry Potter's last words! I swear, if you hadn't been holding unto me sooo tight, I would be shrieking in happiness! I knew it all along! I knew that they would end up together someday.... sigh" "'It's you, Hermione...' My Gosh, I couldn't breathe right then and there!" "I won! I won! You owe me 12 galleons!" "Oh, all right..." "Hey, you also owe me 5 galleons! I was betting that they loved each other all this time!" "..."  
  
These snippets of loud conversations were often heard. It looked as if that the whole student population of the school were betting on the couple.  
  
But the most noticeable change that one can percieve was the reactions, the Trio's friends made.  
  
Ginny Weasley, the once calm red-headed girl, was gone. She was replaced by a new Ginny with a temper that can rival her mother's. She was practically jumping on top of the Gryffindor table screaming Bloody Murder. Then again, people were surprised —no, were shocked— when they saw Luna Lovegood without her usual dreamy-like state. She was positively howling into Ron Weasley's arms, who looked a little tense in having 'Loony Lovegood' crying into his comforting arms. Neville, however, was a completely diferent matter. It appeared like he tried hard to stop himself from joining Ginny and climbing on top of the table screaming Bloody Murder. As a result, part of his body was lying on the table while the other half was dangling from the counter. He was also bawling like a child who lost his lollipop.  
  
This went on for a few minutes until the Headmaster put his foot down.  
  
"Silence," bellowed Albus Dumbledore, without the usual twinkle in his eyes.  
  
The Great Hall instantaneously hushed down (with the exception of Ginny, who was in the procedure of calming herself until her screams were subdued into small whimpers). Perhaps, they were expecting him to explain further the revelations they've just discovered minutes ago.  
  
"Sir, why didn't you stop Mister Potter from making a scene in front of the students? You are letting him tell such lies to the whole student population! Sir, I recommend that he be expelled from this school!" said Snape, who was already paling in utmost loathing of Potter.  
  
"Severus, that'll be enough. And it was Ms. Granger who made known these 'lies', not Mister Potter. —oh, Poppy? Please bring Miss Granger to the Hospital Wing while I do some explanations for the others— Now, if you may do me a favor, Severus, please sit down as I do an explanation which I think, would be the best thing to do right now.  
  
The grumpy, greasy haired professor reluctantly sat down and followed suit to the other teachers who were listening attentively to the Headmaster.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK   
  
Hermione Granger broke out of her dream-like stance and was surprised to see that she was already facing the portrait of the Fat Lady. It seemed that her own feet brought her there subconsciously.  
  
"Queerditch Marsh," she muttered.  
  
The portrait opened and Hermione climb through. She could have sworn that she heard the Pink Lady whisper, "He'll come back for you, dear..."

The next day,  
  
As soon as she prepared her things, the bushy haired Head Girl went down the girls' dormitory in her usual gloomy state. Ever since that fateful day, Hermione suddenly changed a lot. Her caring for her studies were beginning to decrease unlike before. Although her grades were still on top, her attitude for it was somehow changing. And that's when the teachers started to worry.  
  
"What happened to the Ms. Perfect, Know-it-all, Cheerful student who we all knew?"  
  
This question was usually followed by, 'What happened to Harry Potter?'  
  
Nevertheless, as usual, the Weasleys started to cheer her up to start the day, yet only receiving a faint smile from her. It was the only reaction they got aside from the sad face. No one dared to say Harry's name or anything which happened on that day. It was like an invisible rule that everyone immediately complied to when they were informed about the prophecy and everything.  
  
But today, all things seemed to change.  
  
It was Hermione's birthday.  
  
Yes, her birthday.  
  
And Harry was nowhere to be seen.  
  
They've heard nothing from him except the note they've got from the Dark Lord's remains.  
  
No one knew what'll happen next and the surprises they'd get as soon as the sun goes down.  
  
Nobody knew.  
  
Except one.  
  
Or maybe two.

In the Headmaster's office,  
  
_Albus,  
  
I suppose that you've known all along that I'm going to write a letter to you sooner or later. I knew that I could never escape the knowledge of my mentor. I always knew that you were expecting me to get back and you got your answer. I'll be returning later during the night. I must warn you not to tell the others about it. I want it to be a complete surprise.  
  
I beg you not to tell her.  
  
Have a nice day, Harry  
_  
With twinkling eyes, Albus Dumbledore folded the letter and placed it in his drawer. Unconsciously, he stroked Fawkes head as he became lost in his own thoughts. But he did notice the door open as an elderly woman entered his office with an odd gleam in her eyes.  
  
"He's back, isn't he?  
  
The old man with long silver hair nodded his head and said softly, "Don't tell Miss Granger about this." 

A few hours later, [Lunchtime]  
  
"Hello? Earth to Hermione Granger? Do we have to— oh, good. How nice of you to join us here," Virginia Weasley sarcastically informed her bushy haired friend.  
  
Hermione smiled apologetically (or more like, grimaced), then listened more tentatively to her companions.  
  
"Herms, it's your birthday today! You should be happy, you know? Don't be a spoilsport, I mean, your birthday happens only once! You've been like this since— since... Damn," Ron paused as he sighed heavily and muttered bitterly something distinguishable, "If only..."  
  
Silence fell between the five of them and it remained like that before the silence was broken by a hoarse whisper made by Neville.  
  
"Her- Hermione? You okay?"  
  
Ginny and Ron stared at Hermione uncertainly and they became aware of the tears that threatened to leak from her eyes. They began to say something but it seems like they've decided against it.  
  
The silence was again ruptured by Luna who was singing 'Weasley is Our King' softly.  
  
Then, without warning, she said, rather loudly, "He'll come back for you, that's for sure."  
  
Luna said this almost believably until she told them, "Harry will make sure he comes here for you with his army of Vry Humple Humbacks which defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."  
  
Ron, dismissing the thing about Vry Humply Dumplings, asked Luna sharply, "And how would you know something like that? About Harry going back to Hermione and such?"  
  
"Well, I thought that would be obvious, Ronald. Harry loves her, and she loves Harry. It was quite clear that Harry only defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named for us. For Hermione. Haven't you figured that out already, Ronald?"  
  
"..."  
  
Suddenly, a loud cry of laughter escaped from their brown haired friend's mouth.  
  
Ron, Ginny and Neville gawked at Hermione utterly shocked that they finally saw her smiling and laughing hard at something not entirely funny. Luna, however looked like she expected this all along and decided to laugh with Hermione too.  
  
At this, she laughed harder at the reaction she got from her friends and it also caused some students to look in their direction. Then, a few minutes later, she wiped the tears that flowed from her eyes which were the result of her abrupt happiness.  
  
"That was the funniest thing I've ever seen! R- Ron... you look so funny when Luna says something that leaves you speechless! HA! And Ne-Neville... you too... Haha!" then, Hermione choked and when she looked up, her eyes were suddenly filled with tears but it was as if nothing happened and she continued weakly, her eyes, flowing with tears.  
  
"Then you, Luna... y- you" she stuttered weakly. "were funny... very funny, also you Ginny," she laughed feebly.  
  
Ginny, who finally grasped the truth about Hermione's feelings right now, started to count from five to one.  
  
'five...four... three... two...'  
  
Hermione couldn't pretend any longer anymore. It looked like she was controlling herself and trying to stop another wave of tears and a moment later, she was in Ginny's awaiting arms.  
  
The others, just breaking out of their shocked selves, sputtered out their concerns for her, realizing that she was once again drowning in the memories her mind was lost unto.  
  
A moment later, Luna also stopped laughing and started to stare dreamily at something in the distance but not before sighing deeply and telling Hermione, "Have faith in him, Hermione..."  
  
"I don't know, Luna... I don't know whether I'll still believe what you were saying— what they were all saying! All of you seem to know that he'll definitely be coming back for me and saying that I must not lose hope! But how long will I have to wait for him?! I admit that I'll wait for him but I don't know if it will be forever! I'm confused and you're making it more confusing for me!"  
  
Luna left her dreamy state then said softly to Hermione, "We walk by faith, my friend... not by sight."  
  
Then, once again, she returned to her mesmerized trance.  
  
Hermione sniffed a little then she paused for a moment to apprehend the words Luna told her. She started to realize what she ought to do and slowly, her face brightened up by the genuine smile playing across her lips.  
  
Ron, however, was still lost and was gaping at the others with confusion written on his face.  
  
"Hey, will anyone here bother to tell me what's going on??"  
  
Neville, raised an eyebrow at this and before he could even speak, Ginny beat him unto it.  
  
"Ron, are you so dense that you couldn't even understand what they were talking about? It was so obvious that even gist like you can—"  
  
Her brother, being told off by his younger sister, did not let her finish. His temper mounted up and before he could do anything, he found himself shouting.  
  
"Oy! As if you were saying anything about it for us to comprehend what they were talking about! I was just asking what's going on and then— hey, you're younger than me and you have no right to say things like that to me! And, you sound like Hermione, Ginny... Miss Perfect, know-it all!"  
  
Hearing this, their once smiling bushy-haired friend perked up and with an audible 'humph!', she walked out of the Great Hall, her head held high.  
  
Scowling, Ron said to the boy next to him, "Neville, remind me not to cross Hermione's path when it's the 'time of the month'."  
  
Ginny, hearing this, became extremely annoyed at her brother thus standing up and walking toward the Great Hall's doors also with her head held high.  
  
"Oh, Neville wouldn't know when it is the time of the month... nevertheless, that was quite tactless, Ronald," said Luna seriously then she started to drift towards the Ravenclaw table.  
  
Later on, the steaming Weasley glared at Neville as if urging him to say something.  
  
"Well, she's right, mate. That was completely tactless," the round faced boy told him, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
Ron, the usual temperamental guy he is, turned red and walked out of the Great Hall, following Ginny and Hermione's suit.  
  
"People are getting stranger and stranger everyday."

(Hermione's POV)  
  
sigh  
  
Ron is the biggest prat I've ever been with in my whole life! God, I thought for a moment that I would be getting over Harry for the mean time and I'll be having a great time, when he suddenly said those things! What a git...  
  
Hmm... I wonder... Why— How—  
  
sigh  
  
Why does they say that he's going back for me?  
  
First, the Fat Lady. Then, Luna.  
  
Oh, well.  
  
Big deal. It's my birthday and I think I'm the saddest person alive. Maybe.  
  
Holy crap! It's Transfiguration next and I'm 10 minutes late! Oh, never mind that. It's no work going in to that class without Harry in it...  
  
sigh  
  
At least I know that I have great faith in him.  
  
For me, that's what really matters... right now. 

Transfiguration class: (Minerva's POV)  
  
She's late again. Poor girl.  
  
Although she still kept her grades on the top, it was no doubt that her mind kept wandering around.  
  
No wonder, I heard most of my students talk about Miss Granger behind her back, telling each other about how insane she is... I would rather believe that she was just reminiscing pleasant memories of her past. And after that shocking night, I, myself, was surprised of the sudden changes most of our students here have made especially the friends of our very own, Miss Granger.  
  
Or maybe, like the others, I'm also beginning to succumb to the grief and pain that Miss Granger greatly feels.  
  
Why, I couldn't even tell the girl to concentrate on her studies!  
  
Hmmm.. nevertheless, it would be a great to see her with Mr. Potter again.  
  
What am I thinking? I must focus on today's lesson. Now, about this basin...

"Settle down, settle down. Today, we would be discussing the formulae and the diagrams of Physics which should help us transfigure this basin," she indicated at the item in her desk, "into a goblet..." 

Dinner.  
  
Hermione and the others trudged along the entrance to the great hall, their minds on the dinner which awaited them in their respective tables.  
  
She breathed out a sigh of relief as she sat down and started to fill her grumbling stomach. Her relief was short-lived, though. Since the moment she sat down, the whole Great Hall lapsed into a hushed silence.  
  
Hermione instinctively looked up from her food then, almost abruptly, she felt her mind and body freeze. However, during those two seconds before her mental and physical functions stopped, there were two things her mind registered that caused her to be shocked.  
  
First, there was an owl soaring above the students, finding its' way to a certain person. During dinner time. It wasn't usual to see an owl sending a letter during the night.  
  
But this only caused Hermione to be surprised albeit.  
  
What made her freeze was the next realization that dawned upon her.  
  
Speaking of which, she realized it was white.  
  
The owl, I mean. But its' color was more of snowy.  
  
And was strangely familiar too.  
  
It looks exactly like...

END! ----------------- [just a joke (if you're stupid enough not to realize)]  
  
A/N:  
  
Review please... if you still want it to be continued!!  
  
If I get enough reviews, I'll post the 3rd chapter!  
  
And if not...  
  
LOL.  
  
Hehe.. I'm sooo evil.. ;p  
  
BWAHAHAHAHA!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Oops... sorry. I kinda got carried away... ;p  
  
Lily  
  
P.S. Are the characters OoC?


	3. Time

_DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _

_A/N: okay... okay. I know that I was a devil last time. But I don't know if I'll continue to be one! _

_This chapter will be pretty short because it was only composed of Harry and Hermione's thoughts about uhh... everything? _

_Lily _

_P.S. A big THANK YOU for my beta, Angelica...!! whooo!_

__

__

_Dinner. _

_Hermione and the others trudged along the entrance to the great hall, their minds on the dinner which awaited them in their respective tables. She breathed out a sigh of relief as she sat down and started to fill her grumbling stomach. _

_Her relief was short-lived, though. _

_Since the moment she sat down, the whole Great Hall lapsed into a hushed silence. _

_Hermione instinctively looked up from her food then, almost abruptly, she felt her mind and body freeze. However, during those two seconds before her mental and physical functions stopped, there were two things her mind registered that caused her to be shocked. _

_First, there was an owl soaring above the students, finding its' way to a certain person. It wasn't typical to see an owl sending a letter during the night. _

_But this only caused Hermione to be surprised albeit. _

_What made her freeze was the next realization that dawned upon her. Speaking of which, she realized it was white. _

_The owl, I mean. _

_But its' color was more of snowy. _

_And was strangely familiar too. _

_It looks exactly like... _

__

CHAPTER III: Time

_ "Time is at once the most valuable and the most perishable of all our possessions. _

_John Randolph of Roanoke"_

[Hermione's POV]

Oh. My. God.

Hedwig?!

No, it couldn't be...

B- but I'm very, very sure that it was really her.

Yet... No, it's impossible.

Oh, God. Did he—?

But why... why—

_"Miss Granger?"_

Yep.

It was definitely Hedwig.

There was no doubt that it was really The-Boy-Who-Defeated-The-Dark-Lord's owl.

It was enough for most of the people in the Great Hall to gawk in astonishment while watching the owl's progress in its quest for the person the letter was addressed to.

Finally, the snowy owl landed on the space beside the Headmaster's goblet in the Staff table.

Dumbledore slowly took the letter from Hedwig's leg and carefully scanned the contents of the letter.

With twinkling eyes, he looked up and mysteriously smiled as he called someone who was not expecting to be summoned.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione shakily stood up upon hearing her name called by the headmaster.

She was vaguely aware of the eyes of the whole student population bearing upon her back as her heart hammered painfully against her ribcage.

But just before Albus started to talk, he was disrupted by the loud banging of doors.

As they all looked curiously at the entrance, a long forgotten voice interfered with their thoughts.

A voice that they all thought they will never hear again.

_"'Mione?" _

__

[Harry's POV]

I knew it was time.

I could no longer hide from them. T

hem... especially her.

Since that fateful night, my mind never calmed itself.

Every time I sleep, my dreams were always about them.

My guilt. My conscience. Our love.

It was eating up my soul.

I knew from the very start that it was so wrong.

But I was confused back then.

Now, I just didn't know what to do.

I even don't remember how I defeated Him!

I just thought about two things, _'She loves me. I love her.'_

Just that. No more, no less.

All I remember from the battle was...

_Darkness. _

_I was lost that I didn't know that time passed by. _

_Days turned to weeks. __Weeks turned to months. _

_I didn't know how I survived. _

_Then, I heard a voice. _

_Hermione. _

_I remember myself smiling weakly and following the source of that voice. __It was so distinct; I thought it was haunting me. _

_Next thing I know, she was screaming. _

_By that time, I was already livid with panic and anger. _

_I knew Voldemort had her. _

_I dismissed the nagging thought at the back of my mind that she's at Hogwarts, safe and sound. _

_But I was lost in the midst of this darkness. __I felt like a thousand dementors were closing upon me. _

_The screaming continued as I helplessly searched in the dark. _

_Yet, a lone thought appeared in my mind, 'She's hurting, __I'm going to save her. __I'm going to risk my life. I'm going to die for HER. I don't care what'll happen to me. I'll do this for her._

_Because... _

_Because I love her.' _

_Then, I was blinded by a bright light. _

_I later on found myself in this little paradise. _

_The flowers. The grotto. The grass and the sky. _

_It was all perfect. _

_I smiled. I didn't know how long I've tasted light. I lost tracked of time while I was in the dark. _

_It was beautiful. _

_But this happy thought soon ended. _

_My smile slipped off my face as I remembered why I was here. _

_Where is she?? _

_My question was answered earlier than I've thought. "Hello, Baby Potter...Are you looking for Baby Mudblood?" _

_Voldemort. _

_I felt my blood boil. _

_I turned around and my heart shattered. _

_There she was... bloody, bruised and writhing in pain. She was almost naked with her robes tattered and torn. _

_Her body was covered with wounds, small and large, and it looked like she had broken bones as well. _

_She was dying. _

_And Voldemort's filthy hands were touching her. _

_I refrained from screaming. _

_I felt tears of rage fill up my eyes. _

_I wanted revenge. _

_And I remember nothing more. _

_I just found myself beside his lifeless and mutilated body, and I was so filled with anger that I even burned it. _

_I don't remember using a wand, that time. _

_Then, I realized something. _

_Hermione was nowhere to be seen. _

_Later on, I found out that she was only an illusion. _

_She's at Hogwarts, safe and protected by hundreds of spells and enchantments. _

_She's alive. _

_But all thoughts and realizations were erased from my mind as I finally grasped the reality. _

_He's gone. _

_I faintly remember that I wrote a note on a piece of parchment saying He's gone. _

_And that's when I realized it was September 17. _

_Two days before Hermione's birthday._

Now, I've decided to return.

And there were no other things I desire than coming back to the place I once called home.

Home.

_'I'll be there for you, Mione... forever.'_

[Hermione's POV]

_"'Mione?"_

I heard my name being called just as the doors banged open.

It was He who called me.

I knew his voice too well and it was only He, who's allowed to call me Mione.

I know that it was He, from the very start; only his voice who could call unto me through his hopeless search in the hall.

Harry.

It felt like it took me an hour to turn around and face Him but it was only a moment for the people who watched our every move.

I turned and felt a river of tears threatening to flood my eyes.

There he was, in the doorway, wearing a dark cloak with his hood down. His face was pained and his eyes... his eyes were bright and dark at the same time.

But there was something peculiar about him.

There was something queer around him.

The aura that surrounds him was like... powerful?

Yet, it was still the same him.

The same Harry, I've cared and fussed about.

The Harry whom I loved. And still love.

I sighed inwardly when I realized that I couldn't move.

My body seemed to be frozen all over.

Hmm... Time probably stopped too.

sighed inwardly

_'Harry, you better make sure that you're not going to run away from me again.'_

Harry James Potter slowly stepped forward.

Hermione Anne Granger silently assured herself as she also determinedly stepped forward.

The time has indeed, come.

A/N: Bwahahahaha! Bwahahahaha!

I LOVE CLIFFIES!

LOL.

Oops.. sorry ! I got carried away... wheeee! Anyway... Apologies to all who've been expecting a better chapter but worry not! I'll post the last chapter and I promise, I'll make it better... much, much better!

Lily

P.S. I'm sooooo evil!

( Just pray that my major writer's block would soon go away... :] )


End file.
